Dyskusja:Zgłoszenia
Kim są Crostenianie? Banderwil Sory, pisałem bardzo szybko i się pomyliłem :P Vezok999 13:49, paź 14, 2010 (UTC) Tak, nie myliłem się: chyba tylko ja umiem odmieniać przez przypadki "Corenastan" lub "Corenastanie"... No cóż, nie wasza wina :D Banderwil No, ty to wymyśliłeś, więc skąd inni mają wiedzieć : ] ? Vezok999 14:13, paź 14, 2010 (UTC) No nie wiem :) Ale teraz wiadomo ;) Banderwil Przy takiej liczbie kandydatów, Retol ma małe szanse. Jak trudno jest się przebić, jeśli jest się nowym... The Champ Is Here!!! 16:23, paź 14, 2010 (UTC) Niekoniecznie... ja opisuję, więc głosować nie będę Vezok999 16:25, paź 14, 2010 (UTC) CZEGO NIE MOGE ZGLOSIC OPTIMIXA I ZEMBACZA DO *** Minotaur111 08:44, paź 16, 2010 (UTC) 1. Walka istot średniego wzrostu teraz 2. Żaden z nich nie ma opisanego stylu walki 3. Uspokój się Vezok999 08:57, paź 16, 2010 (UTC) Czy walka Rahi to walka stad, czy walka pojedyńczych sztuk? Zivo22 Władca Pustyni 16:37, paź 20, 2010 (UTC) Ej, dlaczego na Navu nie można głosować?!Kani--Nui 19:34, paź 26, 2010 (UTC) Naprawione Vezok999 19:36, paź 26, 2010 (UTC) Gdzie wcieło tą ankietę na za tydzień?Kani--Nui 17:33, paź 31, 2010 (UTC) A miała jeszcze być? Teraz jest tak ja ma być. Głosowanie do niedzieli o walce, która ma być tydzień po. El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę Nie no... Jeśli znowu źle obstawię, proszę o wypisanie mnie z Rankingu, bo się popłaczę... The Champ Is Here!!! 09:01, lis 1, 2010 (UTC) He he :D El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę Kto walczy w następnej walce? Nie w tę niedzielę tylko w tą następną? Lord Vox 18:26, lis 18, 2010 (UTC) No właśnie kto walczy bo bym mógł zgłosić Egzekutora Ciemny antroz 007 19:33, lis 18, 2010 (UTC) Oczywiście gdyby bili to tytani Ciemny antroz 007 19:37, lis 18, 2010 (UTC) Egzekutor to nie tytan... Lord Vox 20:01, lis 18, 2010 (UTC) Myśleliśmy nad Skakdi. Bo jeszcze ich nie było El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę a widziałeś Egzekutora w formie tytana thumb|egzekutor w formie tytana zapomniałem podpisuCiemny antroz 007 19:04, lis 19, 2010 (UTC) Też mi tytan... Niektórzy MOCerzy robią "średnie" MOCi tej wielkości... Ale niech admini zadecydują... Lord Vox 21:04, lis 19, 2010 (UTC) odbudowałeś egzekutora?83.9.147.31 08:22, lis 20, 2010 (UTC)makuta 11 00 1 to stare z djęcie ale odbudowuję Ciemny antroz 007 09:35, lis 20, 2010 (UTC) Ludzie już powinniśmy mieć wybrane Skakdi do walki. W miarę możliwości proszę o sprężenie się. El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę mogę zrobić moca do turnieju Ciemny antroz 007 17:15, lis 22, 2010 (UTC) A niech to niemam części do skakadiCiemny antroz 007 17:17, lis 22, 2010 (UTC) =Przerwa= Zapomniałem napisać. Turniej FB zostanie na chwilę przerwany. Zamierzamy powrócić po nowym roku. El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę Qrde, kiedy wnowicie Turnieje FB?!? Kubix2000 18:11, lut 25, 2011 (UTC) Już? Tak szybko planujecie walkę na grudzień? Volgaraahk 19:45, mar 20, 2011 (UTC) Walka Qrczę, przepraszam dzisiaj już nie dam rady napisać. Matka zrobiła mi niespodziankę (wycieczkę w góry) i do 21 nie było mnie w domu. Walkę zrobię jutro. Na prawdę bardzo przepraszam, wiem że was zawiodłem, ale nie mogłem powiedzieć matce, że nie chcę z nią jechać, bo muszę napisać walkę. Mam nadzieję, żę mnie zrozumiecie--Guurahk 19:50, kwi 17, 2011 (UTC) A gdzie się teraz zgałasza postaćie czy admini wybierają.Antroz007 13:55, kwi 18, 2011 (UTC) My zgłaszamy, na szczęście. Ale jak już jest ankieta, to nie wolno. Ojć. Zapomniałem się podpisać. Ten i powyższy wpis by Kubix2000 16:24, kwi 25, 2011 (UTC)